Technical Field
The following description relates to an aspect of a sheet feeder and an image forming system.
Related Art
A sheet feeder capable of conveying sheets stacked on a tray one-by-one downstream along a predetermined path is known. The sheet feeder may be included in, for example, an image forming system. Further, a sheet feeder equipped with a separator to separate sheets on a guiding surface, which adjoins the tray, is known. The sheet feeder with the separator may separate one of the sheets being an object sheet for conveyance from the other sheets when the sheets are conveyed to pass over the guiding surface so that solely the separated object sheet should be conveyed downstream. Furthermore, a sheet feeder capable of controlling timings to start feeding the sheets depending on a height of the sheets stacked on the tray so that an interval between the sheets to be successively conveyed may be controlled.